


My Treat

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7246678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the first time Robert and Aaron have the house to themselves but Aaron is called away with work but he promises to make it up to Robert upon his return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Treat

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but I blame Sabrina (Port_in_a_storm) and Henrietta (Trashmouthsugden) and their Robron shower thread on tumblr so this ones for you two :P
> 
> Enjoy x

Liv was away with school for a whole week so they had the house for themselves that was until Aaron had to travel to London with work leaving Robert alone for the first two nights of their Liv free week. Aaron promised to make it up to him by cooking for him when he came back but it was a good deal and it couldn't miss it, Robert sulked but understood even though he didn't like it. That first night he didn't sleep, the house they'd moved into only the month before far too quiet without the two of them, the second morning Robert even began to miss the teenager and most of all her brother. Early evening he shut his laptop and pushed it away grabbing his phone pressing his fingers to Aarons name.

“When are you coming home?” he said into the phone as soon as Aaron answered.

“Tomorrow,” Aaron laughed at whine in Roberts voice,

“Why you missing me?” he teased.

“No!” Robert protested but they both knew he was lying.

“All being well I'll be home before you,” Aaron told him knowing that Robert has a meeting in Hotten the next day.

“Good,” Robert smiled into the phone.

“You really missing me that much?” Aaron chuckled softly.

“It's the first time we've had the house to ourselves and you go and leave me.”

Aaron could hear his pout in his voice,

“Robert I…”

“I know I just…”

“Your horny,” Aaron rolled his eyes.

“How did you….”

“You're always horny,” Aaron pointed out.

“For you,” Robert lowered his voice a sound that travelled through the phone and straight to Aarons crotch.

“Do me a favour then,” Aaron practically growled.

“What's that?”

“Tonight in the shower t-touch yourself and think of me,” Aaron stumbled over his words as he tried to sound seductive over the phone.   

“Aaron!” Robert thought back to the number of times he'd tried to get Aaron to talk dirty to him but each time Aaron had refused saying it was silly when they'd see each other soon perhaps Aaron was feeling just as turned on as he was, he could practically see him biting at his lower lip.

“Send me a picture.”

“No,” Aaron uttered in horror.

“Come on Aaron,” Robert begged,

“Please.”

“Maybe later I gotta go,” Aaron stated and Robert heard rustling down the phone as he called out in frustration,

“Aaron you can't.....”

“I got a meeting Robert,” Aaron insisted.

“Fine,” Robert huffed out slightly annoyed that Aaron had started something he wasn't willing to finish.

“Oh and Robert..”

“What?” Robert snapped in annoyance.

“I'm going commando right now.”

Roberts mouth fell open in shock at Aarons boldness the image of what Aaron had squeezed into his tight black jeans making his mouth water with desire.

“See ya tomorrow.” 

“Aaron!” Robert cried down the phone but he's already disconnected.

He threw the phone down on the sofa with a heavy sigh running his hands through his hair he looked at him laptop, there was no way he could concentrate on work now, perhaps a cold shower would help release some of the tension that had been building up since Aaron had left 36 hours ago. Just as he stood up his phone vibrated and grabbing it he couldn't help but smile when he saw Aaron name on the screen his eyes widening as he opened the message. Aaron had indeed done as Robert had asked and sent him a picture. He hissed and sank back down as he took in the sight on the small screen knowing exactly what lay beneath those jeans.

You couldn't see Aarons face in the picture but Robert knew that arse anywhere Aaron had posed so just his backside was visible lifting His t shirt up so he could see a strip of his smooth skin showed just above his waistband the very top of his cleft visible.

“Hmmm,” Robert licked his lips his hand coming to cup himself through his jeans deciding to take Aarons advice he and jump in him the shower he climbed the stairs in no hurry his eyes never leaving his phone.

Once in their bedroom he placed the phone on the bed, the image of Aaron still up on the screen and began to undress his eyes fixed on Aarons jean clad arse on his phone. As his shirt dropped to the floor he cupped himself again this time applying a little pressed to his growing bulge. Unzipping his pants he eased them down over his thighs and as they fell to the floor he caught sight of the picture frame on the nightstand Aarons sparkling blue eyes enough to bring him to full hardness as he stood naked and alone. He picked up his phone and studied the picture, he could practically taste the sweat that normally rested in the dimples of Aarons back after they'd fucked; deciding that he needed Aaron to feel as turned on as he was he sent him a quick text.

> R: I'm naked

He didn't expect a reply knowing Aaron was in a meeting but it would be a good text for Aaron to get back to his hotel to. Robert gripped his hard cock and stroked himself, just once, long and slow, down and back up again, chuckling slightly as he heard his phone vibrate unexpectedly against the bed sheets.

> A: Don't believe ya

Being a little more daring then Aaron decided to tease him, he picked up his phone and snapped a POV picture of himself standing to attention and with a smirk sent it to Aaron. He could just about hear the growl that he knew would escape Aarons mouth as he opened the message. With a smug smile he sent a follow up message before setting his phone on the side and headed for the shower.

> R: Off in the shower now to think of you ;)

As he stepped under the shower head, the cool water did nothing to calm his heated skin as it cascaded down his flushed chest creating a tiny paths along his stomach and hipbones travelling further down to drip off his firm cock. He widen his stance and dipped his head under the spray flattening his blonde hair with one hand braced against the tiled wall he took hold of his harden cock and began stroking lazily remembering the last time he'd showered with Aaron just days ago, his subconscious recalling Aarons gasps and moans as he pushed into him, a throaty groan escaping his chest as he increased the rhythm of his hand around his aching cock. Having been neglected for the past two days he could already feel the heat of his orgasm in the pit of his stomach and in that moment he hated Aaron for leaving him like this, wanting more but at the same time he loved how even after months he wanted Aaron like he'd never wanted anyone before. His breathing became erratic as he gasped picking up the speed of his hand pumping out his frustration at being left alone his eyes screwed closed as his brain replayed the wordless sound of his name that formed on Aarons lips as he climaxed and it was too much as he jerked his hand speeding up, his fist slamming against the wall as he came sending ribbons of white across the tiled surface.

He continued to slowly stroke his deflating cock as his hips continued to thrust forward milking himself of every last drop. Once his breathing had returned to normal he washed the rest of his body imagining Aarons rough hands on him and as he stepped back out of the shower he was already hard again. He checked his phone but Aaron must have still been in his meeting so standing in front of the mirror he sucked his fingers into his mouth and snapped a picture sending it to Aaron

> R: Yum

Aaron replied twenty minutes later after Robert had come for a second time laid back on their bed staring at Aaron blue eyes.

> A: No fair
> 
> A: Hope you've saved me some

He added a moment later.

> R: There's always more for you. God I can't wait til I get you alone.
> 
> A: Likewise ;)
> 
> R: Tomorrow?
> 
> A: Tomorrow X
> 
> R: Love you
> 
> A: Night Robert X

With a heavy heart Robert dropped his phone next to the picture.

“Will you ever say it back?” he asked the framed Aaron in front of him before he pulled the covers over his tired body and closed his eyes knowing that without Aaron by his side sleep would be hard to find.

*

The next morning as he got dressed ready for his meeting he had butterflies in his stomach but he wasn't sure if that was nerves or the fact that he knew He would be coming home to Aaron later.

> R: See you tonight X

He fired off before he set off to work.

*

Aaron arrived home about an hour before Robert having already picked up supplies he set about getting everything ready to cook for Robert. He'd decided on steak with new potatoes and salad, steak was probably the only thing he knew how to cook well so they wasn't ever really an option but the visual treat he had in store for Robert required a little more planning.

With one last look around the kitchen he added the final touch to his outfit; a butchers apron freezing momentarily as he heard a car door slam outside.

_Right on time_ he thought to himself as he poured two glasses of wine downing half of one straight away as he tried to calm his rapidly beating heart. He heard the front door open and close, heard Robert take off his shoes, and heard him call out for him.

“Aaron?”

Aaron took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves and padded barefoot into the living room glass of wine in hand.

“Hi,” Aaron whispered in greeting handing the glass to a stunned Robert.

“What?”

“I told you I would cook tonight.”

“Okay,” Robert frowned as he took in Aarons attire his mouth falling open as his boyfriend turned back around towards the kitchen.

Gulping Robert raised his eyebrow,

“So this is my treat?”

“Me cooking for you? Yeah,” Aaron cast his eyes over his shoulder beckoning Robert to follow him into the kitchen.

Robert shed his suit jacket and willing followed Aaron licking his lips as he eyes wondered down his bare back to the silky boxers Aaron has on under the stripped apron. Aaron had been obviously been home for a while because as he walked into the kitchen the table was set for two complete with a candle as its flicking centre piece, a chair had been pulled up a few feet from the worktop and this is where Aaron directed him to sit.

“Don't I even get a kiss?” Robert asked desperate to feel Aarons body against his.

Aaron smiled at the request bending slightly to press his lips briefly to Roberts moving away as Roberts tongue flicked out.

“Meany,” Robert pouted as Aaron backed away his arse packed tightly into those black boxers on full display.

“I'm cooking your tea.”

“I don't care, c'mere,” Robert grabbed Aarons wrist and spun him around.

“Robert,” Aaron giggled the sound alone enough make Robert growl as he pulled Aaron in.

Aaron ungraciously straddled Roberts lap the older man’s fingers splaying out into his stubble to cup his face as his mouth once again found Aarons this time though as Roberts tongue licked at his lower lip Aaron granted him entrance they tongues crashing together fighting for dominance, Robert pulling back slightly to sink his teeth into Aarons bottom lip causing the young man to moan softly.

Aaron broke the kiss to plant his lips on the delve at the base of Roberts throat eliciting a low growl as he licked a path up over his Adam's apple smirking as he felt him swallow  before peppering kisses along his jawline.

Roberts hands found their way under the apron sliding up over Aarons thick muscular thighs his fingers pressing bruises into his skin his thumbs drawing circles all the way up until his palms rested on Aarons arse, the silky material smooth as he followed the curvature of Aarons pert arse slapping gently he breathed out,

“Are these new?”

Aaron pushed back and up off Robert to stand in front of him lifting the apron to allow Robert his first unobstructed look at Aarons new boxers.

“You like?” Aaron asked shyly as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth.

“Very nice,” Robert smiled appreciating the how snug a fit the material was over Aarons growing bulge his hand reaching out to cup him through the thin material.

“Very nice indeed.”

“Oi hands off,” Aaron batted Roberts hand away,

“I'm supposed to be cooking.”

“I don't care,” Robert grabbed Aarons hand and pulled him back towards the chair.

“Robert!” Aaron shrieked in laughter as he took up his earlier position on Roberts lap their mouths once again crashing together.

God Aaron had missed him, the way he smelt, the way his hands felt against his skin, the way he made him feel whole with just one press of his lips. Aaron broke the kiss to unbutton Roberts shirt pulling it up and out of his waistband pressing his mouth to the exposed skin as he did so.

“Hmm,” Robert groaned as Aarons attached his mouth to his nipple teasing the hardened flesh with his teeth.

Robert reached around and found the ends of the apron string and pulled untiring the striped cotton from around Aarons back. As Aaron sat up he bunched the apron in his hand and drew it up and over Aarons head taking a moment to appreciate a mostly naked Aaron still straddling his lap. His hand slid up to the back of Aaron neck and pulled him in sending shockwaves of pleasure through his body as their chests collided. His free hand trailed up Aarons thigh his fingers disappearing under the tight silken cotton as he explored more of his boyfriend scraping his nails along the newly exposed skin.

Aaron hummed into Roberts mouth at the new sensation as Roberts other hand joined in the search for Aarons puckered skin his fingers walking across the rounded mounds of flesh of Aarons arse still enclosed in the black shorts. When Roberts digits brushed against his hole Aaron let out a sound that made Roberts knees go weak and he was thankful Aaron has thought of the chair. Suddenly impatient Roberts pushed Aaron up and off him much to his protest but he was soon rewarded as Robert stripped him of his underwear exposing his hard cock. Robert shuffled forward on the chair wetting his lips seductively his eyes never leaving Aarons as he tongue flicked over Aaron taking the head of him into his mouth causing Aaron to gasp.

With Aaron in his mouth he reached up and fondled his low hanging balls the skin tightening with every suck he made. Aarons head fell back as felt Roberts throat relax around him his hands coming up to tug light on his blonde hair. Robert closed his eyes and concentrated on making Aaron feel good, his tongue finding the thick vein that ran the full length of Aaron before swallowing him down until he was gagging knowing how much Aaron loved it when he deep throated him. Pulling back slightly his increased the pressure of his sucking concentrating on the bulbous head as his long fingers moved around to his arse exposing his puckered flesh. As he once again brushed Aarons entrance he realised that there wasn't nearly as much resistance as he expected his index finger easily breaching the first ring of muscled causing a low groan to escape Aarons throat; his fingers digging hard into Robert’s broad shoulders, in a bid to stay upright as he feels his knees buckle.

Robert pulled off Aarons cock with an obscene plopping noise inserting another long finger into Aarons loosen hole just to be sure.

“Have you....” Robert asked his voice laced with lust at the possibility.

“My treat,” Aaron smiled down at him his eyes hooded with lust.

“Aaron,” Robert growled pulling out and standing up so suddenly Aaron had to grab onto him so he didn't fall backwards.

Roberts mouth found Aarons as he pressed their bodies together marvelling at the man in front of him as he devoured his lips with his own. Aaron had already prepared for him, he could feel how loose he was how, easy he took his fingers and it turned Robert on so much knowing that Aaron would to that for him.

“I love you,” Robert whispered hoarsely his voice low with lust as he turned them around, pushing Aaron back down into the chair dropping to his knees in front of him.

He wasted no time in taking Aarons hardness into his mouth flattening his tongue and hollowing his cheeks to take in as much as Aaron length as he could. Feeling him hit the back of his throat he stilled slightly breathing through his nose as the urge to gag disappeared and he pushed down further causing Aarons eyes roll back a throaty groan escaping him.

“Robert I want you to fuck me.”

Robert smiled around Aarons cock at his words his hands grabbing Aarons hips and pulling him half way off the chair so his arse was hanging over the edge. He licked a path up from Aarons balls to suckle at his slit.  

“Is this what you want?” Robert asked playfully as he inserted two fingers into Aarons freshly prepared hole his long digits finding Aarons sweet spot teasing him as he peppered kisses along his inner thigh biting softly at the delicate flesh.

He could feel Aaron clenching around him and sure enough when he looked up Aarons bottom lip was held firmly between his teeth the sight making Robert whimper slightly knowing that meant Aaron getting close. He was about to add a third finger stretching Aaron open for him when a buzzer went off somewhere behind them.

“Shit!” Aarons eyes flew open as he scrambled to right himself on the chair,

“The steak!”

“It’s fine,” Robert insisted two fingers still buried deep in Aaron.

“I'm meant to be cooking for you,” Aaron gasped Robert curled his fingers inside him.

“Aaron.”

“Robert!”

“Fine,” Robert reluctantly removed himself standing to let Aaron get up and attend to food.

He sat back in the chair and cupped himself through his pants before Aaron instructed,

“You can get rid of those,” turning back to the oven; the command making his already aching cock harden a little more as he stood up and did want his was told shedding the rest of his clothes kicking them across the kitchen floor.

Sitting back down he watched Aaron navigate around the kitchen, checking on the various pots and pans his cock still hard from Roberts attention. He stroked himself lazily swiping his thumb across his slit spreading his leaking precum down his length in anticipation of Aarons return.

“C'mere,” Robert breathed out as Aaron brushed passed him still messing with the food.

Aaron chuckled at the need in Roberts voice but knew he needed it too. Once the steak was safely out of the oven he turned around his eyes fixed on Roberts dropping down to Roberts hand wrapped loosely around himself.

“I could watch that all day.”

Robert smirked lifting his chin indicating Aaron should do the same his tongue flicking out over his bottom lip as he gazed at Aaron as he copied his movement slowly coming to stand over him cock in hand.

“I want you,” Robert breathed out as he jerked himself off his hand a blur his movements were so fast.

Now there was no immediate risk of the house burning down Aaron winked,

“Come and get me then.”

Robert growled; there was no pretence as he pulled Aaron down on his lap lunging forward crashing their mouths together as his hands gripped firmly on Aarons hips as he guiding him over his rock hard cock. Their kissing was desperate, passionate, frantic, messy and unadulterated as they poured their longing into one another.

“Fuck I missed you,” Aaron exhaled with a raspy breath into Roberts ear as he slid down onto Robert, his fingers digging into the blondes back as he pulled him closer.

Robert teased Aaron sliding his cock against his hole as the younger man tried desperately to connect them.

“Robert!” Aaron growled in annoyance before his mouth falls open in an ‘O’ as Robert finally pushed up into him grinding his hips down to meet him he clenched his muscles around him making Robert gasp.

“Fuck.”

Aaron moaned low in his throat as they ground into each other Aaron pushing down to meet Roberts upwards thrusts. It wasn't his first time with Robert far from it but it was their first time alone in the new house and as Aaron locked his gaze on Roberts he wanted to make it special to remember this moment for the rest of his life, he couldn't bare the emotional distance that was still between them and knew there was something he could give Robert to make that distance disappear. He took a deep shaky breath,

“I do Robert I do.”

“You do what?” Robert panted as he thrust up to meet Aaron as he rode his thick cock.

“Love you,” Aaron gasped as Roberts length brushed against his prostate.

Robert stilled at Aarons words,

“What?”

“I love you Robert.”

The sound of those words made tears prick at the back of his eyes he'd been waiting for so long to hear Aaron say them.

“Now fuck me,” Aaron growled harshly as he slammed down grinding himself into Roberts lap with a roll of his hips.

Roberts hands moved up from Aarons hips and onto his back pulling his chest towards him changing the angle of his thrusts slightly so that as Aaron sank down as he thrust up he was hitting his prostate over and over again. Aaron threw his head back as he felt Roberts length brush his sweet spot again and again his muscles clenching around Roberts thick cock each time. Robert kept up the rhythm with frantic thrusts the chair creaking in protest beneath them as Aaron rode him.

With Aarons body so close Roberts lapped his tongue out onto the exposed flesh of Aarons throat sucking up the sweat that had pooled in the delve of his clavicle, his teeth sinking in as he felt the first pull of his orgasm at the base of his spine.

Aaron pulled Robert face up to his reconnected them, heat and need in every nibble and brush of lips, with every thrust of their hips both of them drew closer to the edge.

“I'm close,” Robert moaned into Aarons mouth working his hand in between their sweat soaked bodies until he could wrap his fingers around Aarons hard length jerking him in time with his thrusts.

Aaron bit down on his lip to stop himself from yelling but it was no use as a loud groan vibrated from his chest as Robert increasing the speed of his tugs on his steadily leaking cock. Robert watched as Aarons lips wordlessly formed his name the sight enough to take him over the edge much like it had done the previous night but now he had the flesh and blood version in front of them and not just in his head.

“Come for me,” Aaron demanded as he watched Roberts face contort with pleasure. 

“I love you,” Robert roared as thrust up into Aaron exploding inside of him, the three words enough to send Aaron over the edge as he clenched around Robert his body convulsing as he came in thick ropes over Roberts freckled chest.

Aaron collapsed against Robert with a heavy sigh his legs no longer able to support him.

“Did you mean it?” Robert asked huskily as he kissed a path up Aaron neck sucking, licking and nibbling at the sensitive spot just under Aarons ear.

Despite his already heated face Aaron blushed, his lips searching for Roberts as he ran his tongue along the blondes striking jawline.

“Yes,” Aaron whispered pulling back to gaze into Roberts green blue eyes so open in that moment Aaron knew he'd never let him go.

“Hey,” Roberts hand came up to caress Aarons reddening cheek,

“I love you too.”

Aaron buried his face into Roberts chest,

“I love you” he breathed across his boyfriends clammy skin smiling at how easy it was to admit now he'd said the words out loud.

Roberts thumb and forefinger gripped Aarons chin and tilted his head up bringing his face up his hands cupping Aarons cheeks as his eyes locked with Aarons, the adoration Aaron saw reflected in them caused his chest ached with the love he felt for the man that saved him.

They kissed leisurely taking their time to explore each other their pent up lust now out of the way, as they drew back to catch their breath Aaron sucked his bottom lip into his mouth,

“So how do you feel about cold steak?”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think - starkidsarah (tumblr)


End file.
